bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:Forum/GruffCam and BachLaz
Quick back story, so basically Laz went out for a walk early in the morning despite the cold, and ran across Lynn Marie Bennett and started to toy with her a bit, sorta part flirty part like stalking prey. Every time she tried to get away from him he just moved to intercept, after a few minutes, and feeling confident that Lynn seemed too weak and fragile to fight back that much (and that they are just far enough from other campers that he has time without being caught) he uses his power to force her to feel so hungry that she crumples to her knees. He grabs her by the neck and pulls her back forcefully closer to a tree (where there was less snow because the limbs had shielded the ground). He used his powers (not sure if this is 100% doable or possible for a child of Limos, but he's abusing my character so >.<) to then try to make the hunger she was feeling purely sexual. She tried to resist and get away, but that only resulted in a cut lip and a severely sprained ankle. Laz then got her in a position and forced himself on her, tears streaming own her face throughout it all, and as he forced her to clean up and dress after he made it clear that if she ever told anyone the truth, especially his boyfriend that he would kill her. Someone walking near the clearing they are in at this point, an area of the forest close to the cabins, but far enough away they can't be seen or heard from the cabins, might think they had just had sex. At this point he's seeming to change a bit, acting nice towards Lynn, and has completely wiped her face free of tears. So at this point the injuries she has are not as apparent. But they are standing close together, and she is forced to lean on Laz for support because of her ankle, and scared to death he might kill her right there. Laz: "Don't worry you'll be ok now, I'll make sure nothing happens to you." He smiles almost creepily and lightly kisses her forehead. Lynn: She holds her breath, trying to steady her breathing, trying not to cry, wanting desperately to get away from this guy and nods shakily. Laz: He runs his hand down her back, pausing as he goes over her bum giving a sly look, "for now at least, as long as you do what I say. Death doesn't scare me ya know, I was dead once before, and I have no problem facing death again if someone wants to kill me for what I did to you, but I won't go without having killed you first, make sure you spend eternity as a ghost with me." He makes sure to speak in a low enough tone that anyone would have to be right next to them to hear what he was saying. Cam: He just got out of his cabin for a stretch and some time on his feet. He yawns and spreads his arms wide, then gently sliding his hands into his pockets he starts to walk. He's wearing a red jumper with leather patches on his elbows. He yawns and keeps walking, stopping for a sec as he hears voices coming from inside the brush. He stops and tries to listen in, he then turns and slowly pushes the wet leaves out of his way. He makes a large rustling sound as he moves Laz: He hears the rustling and glares down at Lynn, using his finger to indicate a reminder for her to be silent, then turns his head to where the noise came from. "Someone there?" he calls out, making sure to keep an arm on Lynn both to steady her and remind her not to talk. Cam: He pushes the leaves and water flying over him, he pulls a face and spits some foliage shrapnel out of his mouth "Y-Yeah coming, coming" His voice is obvious to Laz but Cameron is still unaware who he's talking two "Is everything okay? I heard some sounds" He pushes through not yet reaching the clearing Laz He mouths to Lynn to speak up and say that everything was fine. Lynn: she swallows hard and stutters at first, "uhh y.y.yea every thing's fine....." Cam: '''He comes into the clearing looking down at the floor as he keeps pushing "Oh good to hear" He looks up with a smile, which quickly vanishes when he spots to two of them "L-Laz....?" '''Laz: He smiles, trying to put as much warmth in it as he can, "Hey Cam, you're up and about rather early today. figured I wouldn't see you until at least noon." He still has an arm around Lynn while talking to Cam. Cam: He ignores the warm smile "W-What are you doing out here? With... with someone else?" His voice sounds full of hurt and you can hear him choking up as if about to burst into tears Laz: He puts on a confused look, "I ran into her while I was out walking." He shrugs but still has an arm around her, giving a confused/innocent look. Lynn: She doesn't say anything but looks embarrassed. Cam: '''He ignores Laz and looks at Lynn, trying to read her. He notices the blushing and the embarrassed look. His eyes widen "Y-You two... you... you had...." He stands there jaw dropped some tears forming in the corners of his eyes '''Laz: He gives a hurt and offended look, "What on earth are you going on about?" In his surprise, he rather suddenly takes his arm from around Lynn to the point that his arm knocks into her sending her off balance (he makes it look accidental at least). Lynn: When he let's go and knocks into her arm, she tries to regain her balance by putting more weight on her right sprained ankle and the sudden pain shooting up her leg and back causes her to cry out in pain and crumple to the ground. Laz: Shoots Cam an annoyed look and turns towards Lynn to see if she's ok, continuing the charade. Cam: He brushes the tears away with the palm of his hand "O-Oh I'm so sorry... I-I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions" He's very embarrassed and is quite red at the face now Laz: He turns to help Lynn up, and then supports her as he turns to look at Cam, "She'd been sitting up on that first branch over there when I found her, I surprised her so much walking up to her that she fell out of the tree and got hurt. And besides, why the f*** would we be doing it out here, in the cold, I thought you were more sensible than to jump to conclusions like that based on so little." He adjusts his grip on Lynn, "I need to get her to the infirmary." Cam: '''He blushes and nods, trying to remain silent and keeping his embarrassment to as little as he can. He waits to Laz to help Lynn up and walk past and he whispers 'sorry" '''Laz: He pauses as he walks by Cam with Lynn and hears him whisper, he tightens his grip on Lynn as another reminder to keep her mouth shut, "yea... sure..." He keeps walking but finds it hard to keep Lynn steady as she can't put any weight on the ankle at all and while still in ear shot of Cam sighs, "damn it this isn't working, I guess I'll have to carry you." Cam: He props his head up quickly "I can carry her!" He says, trying to ment to wound between Laz and himself "I-I'll carry her Laz" He repeats but with a lot less confidence this time Laz: He turns to Cam and not feeling like lugging her himself all the way to the infirmary, "Just help me, we'll put her between us, that way she won't have to put any weight on her foot." Cam: '''He nods and he swiftly swoops under her free arm and places it over his shoulder "You're gonna be okay" He smiles. He starts to walk quickly '''Laz: As they walk towards the infirmary, he doesn't say much, but tries to make sure that his face shows an impassive type of hurt. Like he's still disappointed and hurt that Cam jumped to conclusions. He also uses his powers silently on Lynn as they near the infirmary, causing her to be in severe hunger pains, as a not so gentle reminder to keep her mouth shut. Lynn: When the hunger pains hit, she probably would have fallen over, were she not being held up by Cam and Laz, she wants to just go and cry somewhere, but she is to frightened to do anything now and besides a low gasp she does and says nothing. Cam: He smiles mistaking the groans of hunger for groans of pain "it's okay" He smiles and says in a positive tone "We're nearly there, you can rest and we'll be out of your hair" He smiles. Other than that he keeps silent feeling a bit bad and awkward about having miss-read the whole scenario Laz: When they arrive at the infirmary, a girl named Zandi is there and shows them to a bed for Lynn, and asks what happened. Laz proceeds to tell her a story of how he came across her while walking in the woods, that she had been up on a tree limb and he had startled her so much that she fell out of it. She nods, thanks him and Cam for bringing her and starts to attend to her wounds. Laz turns to leave, pausing to look at Cam, shooting him a sort of unsure look, and starts walking towards the door. Cam: He runs after Laz and places his hand on Laz's shoulder gently "I-I'm so sorry Laz... I didn't mean to.. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. How could I? You're so kind and loving I should have seen you were just helping her out from the very start" Laz: He sighs and walks slower but keeps walking, "But your first instinct was to think the worst, I mean at least if we'd been naked and in bed, or hell even just naked, I could have understood, or been kissing at least. In my experience, a person's first instinct shows their true nature, what they really feel, because it's in that moment that they don't stop to think, they just act, and action is greater than words." Cam: He follows limply "I can't undo what I've done but I am really truly sorry Laz..." He places his hands in his pockets and looks towards the floor as he follows Laz: He walks out the door from the infirmary, but pauses just for a moment and looks back, goes to say something, considers it for a moment and then just shakes his head, "I'm sorry too." He turns and keeps walking, letting go of the door, but not walking fast. He turns the collar of his jacket up against the cold winter breeze. Cam: The cold is the least of his problems, he hates it when people are mad at him or he's hurt someone "W-Would you like to do something?" He tries to smile but it fades away quickly "I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... you've been so kind to me" Tears for in his eyes "I-It's all my fault..." Laz: He stops, kicks at a pebble on the ground and looks back at Cam, he ponders the idea of letting it end here, not sure if he can manipulate Cam much longer, then shrugs, "Did you have something in mind?" Cam: He shakes his head "Nope, anything you want" He smiles "I could take you out for dinner? Go to one of those fancy places" He bites his bottom lip hoping Laz will like the idea Laz: He pauses, looks out at the cabins, then back at Cam, and he figures he could continue the charade for a bit longer, get another free meal out of it at least. He shrugs in such a way that's a bit indifferent, like he might be still upset, but trying not to show it. "Sure I guess that sounds OK." Cam: He smiles and nods "I'll come pick you up at say... six-ish?" He places his hand in his pockets and rocks back and forth gently on the front of his feet Laz: He looks down at his watch, around noon, that gave him six hours to get ready, plenty of time, "Yea sure, I'll be at my cabin." He shrugs, gives a half ass smile, that sorta look like I think I might regret doing this and not just breaking up with you, but we'll see how things go. Category:Roleplay Category:BachLynn23 Category:LeGruff